Accidentally in Love
by fallas27
Summary: What happens when Jay and Atlanta fall in love with each other? Why did it happen? How will Archie and Theresa react? Will their jealousy overtake them? Will things ever be the same? A A, J T, At J, Ar T
1. Questions needing answers

**So, the first chapter of my second story. Thanks for all of the support on my first one, I really appreciate it:) Even though I'm like the biggest Archie and Atlanta fan ever, this story is going to include a whole lot more Jay and Theresa as well as non-canon couples, please don't be mad at me. But you shouldn't be, cause that's not till later on anyway. Yah, so enjoy.**

* * *

Two figures stood atop a cliff, cloaked in darkness, as the chilly midnight air ate at their bones. The night sounds of the city below muffled by the howling winds that circled in the air. The moon hanging in the sky providing what little light could be seen through the dense clouds.

One of the figures produced a bottle from the left breast pocket of his dark jacket. The clouds moved as he handed the bottle to the other figure, the brief glimpse of moonlight revealing the murky green liquid protected inside.

" All you have to do is pour a drop of this into two of their drinks" The first man explained.

" Which two?" the second figure questioned.

"A boy and a girl. The feisty red head they call Atlanta, and the leader they call Jay"

" That should be easy", the second figure said as it walked away and disappeared into the shadows. The first man opened a portal and retreated, ready to watch his master plan be put into action.

* * *

Five of the heroes sat in the living room, circled around the newly repaired television. It was movie night, and Odie had picked the movie in celebration of his legs finally healing. They stared at the screen as they watched a cheesy Sci Fi movie. Neil remained more interested in himself as he sat there inspecting his nails. Suddenly Archie and Atlanta burst through the door, panting from the race they had just finished.

" You know I let you win right?" Archie questioned in between breaths. He pecked Atlanta on her forehead. It felt so great to know that he could kiss her now, and not have to worry about needing to explain it. He loved being in a relationship almost as much as he loved her.

"What do you mean you let me win?" Atlanta demanded, the smile gone from her sweet face. She crossed her arms across her chest and waited for an answer.

" Just what I said, I let you win. I was being polite. After all you are my girlfriend now" Archie tried to explain. He truly hated it when Atlanta got angry like this.

"Polite, my ass!" She replied as she stared him down.

"How about I make it up to you. Rematch?" Archie questioned while he proceeded to make a puppy dog face. Atlanta could never say no to him when he made that face, he was such a dork. Besides they fought like this all the time. It was stupid and Archie was just too adorable to ignore.

"Fine then" Atlanta said as she wrapped her arms around Archie and looked up at him and a wide mischievous grin spread on her face.

" Oh boy, what are you thinking?" Archie asked with some concern. Atlanta leaned forwards and placed her lips next to Archie's ear and whispered something that made him blush a deep red. He turned his head and whispered a reply back into Atlanta's ear. The two grabbed each other's hands and headed back out the door for another run.

" I'm so happy that they finally got together. They are just too cute" Theresa pointed out to the rest of the group.

"I guess so, but they're not as cute as me" Neil added as he continued to check his nails to make sure that his manicure hadn't chipped.

" Yes, Neil not as cute as you" Theresa sarcastically responded.

"Thank you, it's good to know that you realize just how beautiful I am" Herry, Odie and Jay chuckled at the vanity of their narcissistic friend.

" I'm gonna go get some popcorn" Theresa mentioned as she got up and traveled to the kitchen. While the popcorn was in the microwave she started thinking. She normally wasn't the jealous type, but seeing Archie and Atlanta so happy and in a relationship had made her start to think. She desperately wished that Jay would just admit his feelings for her already. Sure, they had kissed that day at the beach when she had tried to destroy the gods, but that didn't count. Jay never even mentioned it afterwards. Yah, sometimes there were small things. A gaze here and there, holding hands, hugs, but that meant nothing. They had never actually started a relationship. As if he was reading her mind, Jay walked into the kitchen.

_Please, please, please pretty please be in here because you want to tell me you love me like I love you._ Theresa thought.

" Um", Jay awkwardly started, "Seeing Archie and Atlanta has kinda got me thinking, um, about us," Jay admitted.

" Me too" Theresa replied. Her heart skipped a beat; Jay was finally going to ask her out after all this time.

" I think that we should just remain friends, I don't want to ruin what we already have," Jay blurted out, but he instantly regretted it. The hope and large smile on Theresa's face was replaced with disappointment and sadness.

" Oh, yah I totally understand" She replied even though she knew she didn't understand his reasoning at all. She gave him the popcorn and traveled upstairs to her room, wondering what exactly had made him question all the signs and chemistry they obviously had. Theresa sat on her bed, wishing that she had the power to read minds too.

* * *

**Ah, young love=sooo cute. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. It's vacation week finally, so I'll probably update a ton in the next week. Enjoy, and please comment:)**


	2. Heart of a fool

**Yes, i know what you're thinking, why even waste my time with such a short chapter. But, it was stuck in my head all day and I need to write it down. Besides, I thought it was cute:)**

* * *

The next few days were awkward to say the least Whenever Jay and Theresa were in the same room together silence hung in the air and painful glances were cast at one another before the two quickly turned away. Jay may have been an expert when it came to fighting vengeful gods and evil monsters, but he was a coward and a fool when it came to love. Truly, deeply, he loved Theresa with all of his heart. But he couldn't force himself to make them even more vunerable to their enemy. Jay would do anything to defeat Cronus, even if it meant having to break the heart of the beautiful red head with emerald eyes as bright as the sun, and a heart the size of the moon. Yes, he truly was a fool. But even fools can have their good days. Then again, they have their bad days too.

* * *

**Woohoo, probably only took you like four seconds to read, but whatever. Please comment, and thanks a bunch;)**


	3. The Breakup

**Woohhooo, the third chapter. Sorry if it's bad and parts of it are kinda cheesy, but whatever, not all writers are perfect. Enjoy,:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT, but good for me I do own Sarah, yay:)  
**

* * *

It was a warm sunlit afternoon at the brownstone, but things were anything but calm when Atlanta burst through the door screaming with Archie hot on her trail.

" I can't believe you did that to me! I never want to talk to you ever again!" Atlanta screamed as she stormed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door, making the whole house shake.

" Atlanta, I didn't do anything!" Archie pleaded as he climbed the stairs.

Slowly, Atlanta's door creaked open and Atlanta's head peaked out. She was trying her hardest to keep from screaming at him again; she needed some answers.

" Please explain it then Archie, cause to me, it sure looked like you were doing something" The huntress said trying to calm herself down as she looked at the purple-haired warrior with a hurt look in her eyes.

"I was sitting down on that bench in the park waiting for you, like we planned. Then that girl came along and started talking to me. How the hell was I supposed to know that it looked like we were flirting? It meant nothing Atlanta, I don't even remember what she was saying"

"Really, Archie, really, what was her name then?"

"That doesn't matter" Archie replied obviously trying to avoid the question.

" Archie", Atlanta demanded, " What was her name?"

"Sarah" Archie looked down, ashamed that he knew the answer.

" If it really was nothing, you wouldn't remember her name" Atlanta said as she stood there, the anger in her eyes replaced with pain. She tried to keep back the tears but couldn't, all she wanted to do was hide.

" Atlanta, wait" Archie said as he tried to stop Atlanta from closing her door. He stared into her eyes asking for forgiveness. But Atlanta just turned away. She closed the door on Archie; his looks weren't going to save him this time. Archie waked away, knowing that Atlanta had just shut the door on their relationship as well. He had spent so much time trying to win Atlanta's affections and he had literally had to die for her to realize that she loved him too. And now, after all that they had been through, he had lost her. Lost her because of some skanky, overly flirtatious and talkative girl at the park. Archie needed to clear his head. The warrior grabbed his PMR and Ipod before heading out the door to go on a run. A run being one of the few things that could make him feel any better.

* * *

Atlanta walked down the stairs, her eyes red and puffy from the heavy amount of crying she had just finished. She walked towards the kitchen. Thinking that nothing goes better with a break up than a giant tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Atlanta shuffled her heavy feet across the smooth tile. The only thing that felt heavier than her feet at the moment was her heart. It felt like a lead block weighing her down. Atlanta had never felt so horrible. There was feeling of something gnawing away at her, but it wouldn't stop until she made things right again. She sat down ready to enjoy the only thing that seemed sweet at the moment. When Atlanta opened the container she was surprised to see that half of it was already gone. After all, she was the only one who liked that flavor. Suddenly, Theresa walked into the room and glanced at the ice cream in front of Atlanta. She raised her hand.

" Guilty", Theresa confessed, " willing to share?"

" Jay problems?" Atlanta questioned, implying that she already knew everything.

" Yup. Archie problems?" The elder red head replied before stuffing her face with a large spoonful of ice cream.

"Yup, hey instead of eating ice cream wanna go out for lunch? I need to get out of this house," Atlanta asked.

" Um yah okay" Theresa replied handing her keys over to Atlanta, " wanna drive?"

" Of course, I never get to drive" Atlanta said grabbing the keys from Theresa.

" Yah, it's kinda weird. I've seen you battle evil monsters, be hypnotized, shop, but I don't' think I've ever seen you drive a car" Theresa said trying to lighten the mood. They walked outside to the convertible and Atlanta hopped into the drivers seat. The two girls sped off into the wind away from their troubles for some long overdue girl talk.

The two girls sat in a booth in the dimly lit diner, a diner all too familiar to them. The same one where Sisyphus gagged and beat Theresa in an attempt to make her take over his spot rolling the stone uphill. Theresa shuddered as she thought about that day. A thin waitress walked over.

" Um, I'll have a veggie soy burger, extra lettuce and a milkshake" Atlanta ordered as the waitress quickly scribbled down her request.

"And I'll just have salad, no dressing and a water please" Theresa replied as she turned to Atlanta after the waitress left.

"So, what exactly happened today if you don't mind me asking?"

" Well Archie was supposed to meet me at the park, and when I got there he was totally flirting with some skank who kissed him on the cheek"

" Oh my gosh, Atlanta I'm sooo sorry, that must suck, boys can be such tools."

" Yah, tell me about" Atlanta said as she stood up.

" Hey, where you going?"

"Bathroom"

" Hang on a sec, I need to go too" Theresa said as she got up to follow Atlanta.

When the girls came back they found their food ready and waiting for them on the table. As they sat down, a tall blond girl with way too much makeup walked over. Atlanta practically growled as she recognized that the girl as Sarah.

"Um hey. I saw you in here and I just wanted to come over and apologize for earlier. I had no idea that guy was your boyfriend. Besides, we were just talking anyway, no big deal." Sarah tried to explain. Atlanta stood up, looking like she was going to smack her, but decided better of it and stormed away. Theresa mouthed and apology for her friend's behavior before getting up to console Atlanta. Sarah waited until the two girls were out of sight before producing a flask filled with green liquid out of her pocket and dripping a few drops into the milkshake on the table. She walked away and hid behind a bush waiting for the girls to return. Sarah smirked as they sat down and Atlanta sipped at her milkshake. Sarah let out a satisfied sigh and laughed inside her head before turning away and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Dunn dun dunn. What is Sarah up to? You'll find out eventually. Hope you enjoyed it, please comment:D ( do I use smiley faces too much?)**


	4. Thoughts of a poet

**Yes, yet another short chapter, this time it goes into the thoughts of Archie. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Archie sat on a bench in the middle of the park. He needed to clear his head. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. All that he could think about was Atlanta, his Atlanta, the fierce lioness. She was so strong and powerful, so captivating, yet dangerous. The way she never backed down from challenge and always tried her hardest even if it was just a stupid competition. Because she knew, you either win or you die trying. She fought so ferociously that she seemed to roar, her words so full of raw emotion that your knees quaked and the earth seemed to tremble but all that you could do was stand in awe that such power had come from such a small body. She protected her heart and pride as if they were her cubs. Come too close or threaten her security and she would tear you limb from limb, and claw your heart into a million pieces. No one was allowed near unless you proved worthy. A quality that would make most men run for fear of rejection. Yet, Archie loved that about her. The way Atlanta's lip trembled during an argument. Her lips, as dark as blood, but as sweet as sugar. So soft and delicate when he kissed them. Those lips would surely be the end to him. They were his siren song, calling him, urging him to come closer and forget his troubles. How strongly they teased him. He gathered his belongings and headed back home, he was going to win Atlanta back.

* * *

**Sooo, did you like. I think I may continue to do this every other chapter, kinda give each main character their own drabble( is that a word?) Anways, please comment :D**


	5. Confessions

**So, here you go the fifth chapter. Sorry if it's bad, I've been suffering from a really bad case of writers block lately. I'm hoping that this will get me out of my rut. If it's bad just let me know. Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans;( Anyways... on with the story!!!  
**

* * *

The sun was setting as Atlanta parked Theresa's car in the driveway of the brownstone. The sky filled with thin clouds reflecting oranges, pinks, and pale yellows. Theresa noticed that Herry's truck was still missing, meaning that all the boys, except Archie of course, were still out sailing.

Once inside Atlanta sprinted to the couch and flipped off her shoes, thankful to be back home after such a long, stressful day. _Boys are so stupid. I really need to get more girl friends _Atlanta thought as she plopped down. As Theresa settled next to Atlanta and grabbed the clicker Archie walked in and sauntered over to where Atlanta sat. He opened his mouth, prepared to speak, but Atlanta cut him off.

" Hey Arch, I'm sorry about this morning. I may have over reacted a little bit"

" It's okay, I guess, as long as we're back to normal"

" Yah" Archie leaned forward; ready to give Atlanta a hug. But instead the huntress backed away and held out her hand.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Damn it Atlanta!!! You know we're way more than just friends!"

" Well I don't want us to be. I kinda like someone else now" For the first time in his life, Archie was too shocked and hurt to fight back. The warrior stood motionless feeling his heart break in two before retreating to his room to sulk.

"Um Atlanta, what was that all about?" A concerned Theresa questioned.

"What?"

" Just friends? Have you forgotten that this is the same boy that yesterday you were madly in love with? That you spent the whole morning crying over him?"

" No, but just what I said, I like someone else now" Atlanta stated so matter-of-factly that Theresa knew she must've been telling the truth. The elder red head sat on the couch confused, eyebrows raised as she watched Atlanta get up to go to the kitchen. Theresa stood up and chased after Atlanta, demanding answers.

" Wait, so who exactly do you like now?" Theresa asked as she leaned against the cabinets. Atlanta opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as she heard the front door open.

" Jay's home!" Atlanta screamed with such enthusiasm that Theresa's jaw dropped. The two girls rushed out of the kitchen to greet the boys.

" Hey Odie, did you guys have fun?" Theresa asked.

" Yah, especially Jay" Odie said with a tone that worried Theresa.

" What do you mean?"

" He was really hitting it off with some hot chick. I think her name was Sarah or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention" _Wow, Jay really moved on fast,_ Theresa thought to herself bitterly.

" Man I just love being out on the open water. It's so relaxing. Nothing beats the open sea," Jay was explaining to Herry as the two boys walked through the door. But Herry wasn't interested in a word that Jay was saying. He looked over at Theresa and made a face mocking Jay, causing the fighter to giggle at Herry's impression. At the sound of Theresa's giggling, Jay turned his head, but instead of looking at the elder red head, he focused his attention on the younger one standing behind her.

" Atlanta" Jay gasped as he walked towards her.

" Oh hey" Atlanta shyly responded, deeply blushing.

" Uh, so what's up?"

" Well, now that you mention it. The field hockey banquet is coming up and I still need a date…"

" Well, uh, I could be your date. Maybe?" Jay gingerly answered as he touched Atlanta's arm. Only Herry and Neil turned around as Theresa stormed outside, slamming the door behind her. Atlanta and Jay were too busy staring at each other. While Odie was thinking about how this whole thing between Atlanta and Jay seemed so out of character for them. He needed to do some research and figure out what was going on.

* * *

It was getting late and all of the heroes except Jay had all gone upstairs to prepare for bed. Atlanta had sprinted upstairs unusually early, claiming that she needed to 'find something' as she winked at Jay. He had no idea what was going on in her mind, but it was good to know that she seemed to like him back. Jay decided that he should probably go get some rest; he had a long day ahead of him, saving the world and all. When Jay opened his door he found Atlanta sitting seductively on his bed, draped in one of Theresa's nightgowns. The leader grinned from ear to ear before shutting his door behind him. Saving the world could wait.

* * *

**Uh oh... What are those two up to? I bet you can guess, but we'll see how far they go:D Haha so please review. I don't know if I like it. Soo, some much needed motivation would help...**


	6. Epiphany of a Princess

**Sooo, here you go. Not much to say about this one, except it's Theresa's thoughts this time.  
**

* * *

Theresa sped down the open road, feeling the cool night breeze flow through her hair. Everybody had their escapes. Theresa's was driving, Archie and Atlanta had their runs, and Jay, Jay had his sailing. She still couldn't believe what Jay had done to her. They had so much chemistry and had come so far, only for him to turn her down and fall for her best friend. She felt to betrayed, so violated, IGNORED. Her feelings had been ignored for as long as she could remember. Growing up, she may have been rich and gotten all the latest gadgets and whatever she asked for, but she never got all that she needed. She never found that deep connection with someone that she so longed for. All the nannies in the world could never replace what she needed; to feel loved. Her father was always too focused on his business to worry about his daughter's feelings. And now Jay was doing the same. He was too focused on the big picture, that he never really took the time to notice the puzzle pieces that made up that picture, specifically Theresa. Why couldn't he just realize that she fit into _his_ big picture too? She was sick of sitting around waiting for him to see how much she meant to him. She needed to take control of her life, and show him what he was missing. She didn't need to be the damsal in distress, locked away in a tower waiting for someone else to save her. Afterall, she wasn't a princess, she could save herself and make her own decisions. Theresa quickly turned her car around, princesses only existed in fairytales.

* * *

**Sooo, what do ya think? Oh and I know there are real life princesses, but I'm pretty sure none of them are locked away in towers...Anyways, please review. Thanks:D**


	7. Love and Fashion Sense

**Woohhooo, so I have finally uploaded the 7th chapter. It feels like it's been ages since I last updated, but it's only been eleven days. Anyways, sorry that it took me so long, I've been busy with schoolwork, and I practically rewrote the last half the story. Oh and I know that making love potions is not a gift of all the gods, i took some creative liberty. Sorry if this is boring or if it doesn't make any sense. But I guess you wouldn't be reading it if you thought so though right? Anyways, enjoy:P**

* * *

Archie groggily awoke from his restless sleep, his mind pooling with rage as he remembered what had happened the night before. He remembered hearing Atlanta giggling as he dragged himself out of bed to investigate. He had gone to her room hoping to find her there and shut her up, but she was not there. Following the fits of hushed laughter, he had found himself in front of Jay's door. How he wished that he had never opened that door. He had slowly creaked the door open to find Atlanta sprawled out on Jay's bed half-naked as the gentle leader tickled her and brushed soft kisses against her chest, heaving heavily with excitement and laughter. By the time the two realized that Archie was there, it was too late to explain, he had seen too much. _So this is Atlanta's new crush?_ Archie remembered bitterly thinking. Not only had Atlanta betrayed him, but Jay had as well. His best friend and his ex-girlfriend were now an item, and he hated them for it. After the incident, Archie could not force himself to sleep. The vengeful warrior spent the whole night tossing and turning, as waves of anger and frustration swept over him. He hated them for what they had done even more than he hated the water. More than the time-

Archie groaned as his growling stomach interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to the present. If he was going to fix things, he needed food. Archie ran to the fridge and grabbed an apple, violently sinking his teeth into its cold, red flesh. Seeing that Jay and Atlanta were at the table, he traveled to the living room, giving them a cold glare as he walked away. Sensing that something was wrong, Theresa decided to investigate.

" Umm, so Archie, why are you so….angry, this morning?" She gingerly asked as she sat next to the fuming hero.

" Why don't you ask Jay?" Archie sharply replied, his words like poison, infecting the air.

" Jay?" Theresa called into the kitchen. Jay cast a concerned look at Atlanta before standing up to face Theresa.

" Well um, Archie may have, well, let's just say he probably didn't get a lot of sleep last night" Jay tried to explain, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Theresa shot the leader a pleading look that demanded answers.

" He umm, probably, okay, definitely walked in on me and Atlanta" Jay spurted out, his face turning the color of Atlanta's hair. Theresa's face went pale, and she held back her anger. She needed to get to the bottom of this. Finally making the connection, Herry spoke.

" Wait you two didn't, you didn't, you know, do anything?" Herry said as he thrust his hips to explain what he meant. Neil covered his mouth to stifle his laughter at Herry's gesture, and Odie hid his face behind his computer to hide his amusement. But to four of the seven heroes, it was anything but funny.

" Did you?" Theresa seemed to whisper.

" No, we kinda stopped, after Archie…and it was getting late…" Atlanta commented. Theresa stormed up to the roof; she needed some fresh air, so that she wouldn't seriously injure Atlanta or Jay. Archie, getting up to follow her turned around and faced Atlanta.

" I want my notebook back" He said, the harshness in his words stinging his tongue.

_What the hell is going on? _Odie thought to himself as he watched everybody else leave. It was time to talk to Aphrodite.

* * *

The air smelled of perfume and hairspray as Odie walked into Aphrodite's chamber. The beautiful goddess lay on her bed, being pampered. Hearing Odie she sat up.

" Why hello, hello!" She beamed at the overwhelmed Odie.

" Hey, I have a question." He managed to stutter.

" Sure sweetie, go ahead"

" Is there anyway that two people can-" But Aphrodite cut him off.

" You know, you really should do something about that awful hair of yours. And don't even get me started on your clothes" the goddess exclaimed as she scrutinized Odie's appearance. But focused on the task at hand, he shot her a look.

" Oh, sorry sweetie, continue"

" Is there any way that two people can fall in love without your help?"

" Well of course, if they take a love potion, but those haven't been used in ages"

" Are you the only one that knows how to make them?"

" No, it's a gift of all the gods, why? Do you need a girlfriend? Because I can arrange that all I have to do is-"

"NO, nooooo, nooooooooo" Odie interrupted, " Is there any way to reverse the effects of the potion?"

" No, but true love always conquers" Aphrodite said as she winked and started to walk away. Seeming to remember something she paused and turned to Odie.

" Oh, and one more thing, please consider at least getting rid of those hideous glasses"

Odie rolled his eyes as he ignored her advice. _No wonder she is Neil's mentor,_ Odie thought, _they are way too similar._ Opening the large doors at the entrance of the room, he was determined that the problem with his friends was just because of a simple love potion. _Geeze, the gods can control things like fire and the weather, but they can't make a simple antidote for love potion?_ Odie thought to himself. The gods certainly had some serious issues.

* * *

**So, did ya like it? I like the last part with Aphrodite:D Sooo please review, it is much appreciated. Ohhh and don't forget to check out my profile for the url for my Archie and Atlanta fanvid!!!!!!! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!!!! Have an uberfantastic day,( I'm in a really good mood, feel free to virtually slap me).**


	8. Envy of a Genius

**For a little something different, this time it is Odie, please enjoy!**

* * *

Thoughts of true love echoed in his mind, consuming the small male from the inside out. Was there really a person out there for everyone? Even him? Love had never seemed to be on his side. That was why he had long ago decided that the only love he needed was that of his friends. But still, doesn't everybody deserve a chance at true love? Why couldn't someone just like him for who he was? Sure, there was Calypso, but she certainly didn't count. She only loved him for his bloodline and not his character. For once, he wanted to be able to hold a conversation with a girl without her zoning out once he mentioned conceptual physics. He didn't want to have to change himself in order to be loved, that's not how true love is supposed to work. Why was he so clueless when it came to girls? Why couldn't he be so suave around girls like Herry was? He felt so left out when it came to date night. Everyone always assumed that his date was his computer. Didn't they realize that he needed love just like them? Sometimes he just felt so….envious. That was it! Envy was the answer!

* * *

**What do ya think? Please comment :D**


	9. Confusion on the Roof

**Yes, this is a rather short chapter, but it kinda acts as a filler, and believe me even though it's short, it packs quite a wallop! Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Theresa sat, hunched over, thankful that the furious wind was masking her sobbing. Yet, she still hoped that Jay could hear her. She needed him to. She wanted him to hear her frustration, her anger, her disappointment, her pain. She wanted him to squirm with discomfort, realize what he had done and come and save her. No matter how angry she was at him, she knew that Jay was the only one that could truly comfort her. Hearing the door to the roof open behind her, Theresa sat up and wiped her face.

" Jay?" She questioned as she turned around. The hopeful expression on her face fading as she realized who it was.

" No, sorry, it's just Archie" the thoughtful warrior replied, " I can go if you want me to, I just thought that-"

" No, stay, please?" Theresa pleaded. At this point even Archie was better than nobody.

" Sure" He said as he settled down next to the hurt Theresa, surprised at how much compassion he was feeling towards her. Usually all they ever did was fight.

" I just don't get it. How could he do that to me? Do that to us?" Theresa questioned, eyes brimming with tears once more. Archie awkwardly placed his arms around her shaking shoulders. For once, she wasn't being a drama queen. To his surprise, Theresa didn't pull away. She simply buried her face into his sweatshirt and wept.

" Because they don't know just how good they've got it", Archie replied, pulling Theresa closer, " Sometimes, you don't even realize what's right in front of your eyes". Feeling Theresa pull away, he looked down. Her face was staring up at his, the light reflecting the prisms that cascaded down her face. Slowly, Theresa reached up her hand. Suddenly, Odie burst through the door.

" Hey guys I-" he stopped himself, " Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" Odie questioned, eyebrows raised.

" No we were just …talking" Theresa explained as she let go of Archie and pushed him away.

" Good, cause I have a solution to your little problem" he replied, a smug smile crossing his dark face.

" Really?" Theresa and Archie exclaimed in unison, jumping to their feet.

" Yah, I know how to get Jay and Atlanta back to normal"

" Well then let's hear it my brainy little friend" Archie replied.

" Okay, but before I tell you, you should probably know…" Odie trailed off.

" Know what?" The curious warrior questioned.

" Well there's a little catch, but judging by what I saw when I came up here I don't think it will be too difficult…" Odie trailed off again.

" Just what are you implying?" Archie questioned the anger rising within him.

" I'll tell you on the way. Hey Theresa the field hockey banquet is tonight right?"

" Yah, unfortunately, why?"

"No reason…"

* * *

**Sooo...what did ya think? What is Odie up to? Please comment, I love to read them!**


	10. More than Friends?

**Yah, really really short...but like I said before...wallop! :D  
**

* * *

Theresa replayed the phrase over and over, _sometimes; you don't even realize what's right in front of your eyes._ What did he mean by that? Was he trying to imply something? Archie was just her friend. But still, she could've sworn that she felt something. No, but it didn't mean anything, did it? It was just a rebound type of thing, it must've been. After all, they fought all the time; they could never be anything more than friends. It just wasn't possible. He was there to comfort her and that was all. She had just gotten caught up in the emotions of the moment. Her and Archie were friends, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**Not much to say...except...comment!**


	11. The Time Has Come

**Yup, I uploaded once again:D I'm not quite sure what I think about this chapter, so I'll leave it up to you to decide. Anyways, enjoy! Oh and cause I haven't done this in a while....disclaimer: I do not own class of the titans, although i do wish that I owned Archie ( he's just too adorable). **

* * *

Jay stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting with anticipation to see Atlanta. The banquet was finally here and he had been waiting all day.

" Do I have to wear this?" He heard her whine. Neil's voice joined hers.

" Uh, duh, if you don't want to look like a slob like you normally do" Jay chuckled as he heard Neil let out a girlish yelp and Atlanta laugh. Seeing Atlanta's door finally open Jay awaited her appearance. His jaw dropped when he saw her and his eyes remained glued on the slinky black dress plastered to Atlanta's perfect figure. Her hair fell in delicate tendrils against her face, drawing attention to the fiery passion in her eyes.

This time it was Neil's time to whine.

" Geeze, speak already!"

" Wow, Atlanta, you look amazing" Jay managed to say.

" Really? " Atlanta raced down the stairs and grabbed Jay's hand.

" Yes, really. You ready to go?" He said as he gave Atlanta a peck on her forehead.

" I've been ready all day" Atlanta turned to Neil. " You sure you're gonna be fine by yourself? Everyone's going to the banquet except Herry, but he's got a date"

" Uh, duh, I have to moisturize my face!" Atlanta and Jay rolled their eyes as they headed out the door for the banquet.

* * *

" So, you guys know the plan right?" Odie questioned as he made the final preparations for the evening.

" Yah, but are you sure it's gonna work? Things could get a bit awkward" Archie added.

" I'm sure, okay pretty sure?"

" Odie!" Archie threatened.

" It'll work, don't worry. I have a feeling that it will" Theresa mentioned.

" Well I gotta go, I'll meet you guys there" Odie announced.

" Where are you going? I thought you were coming to the banquet?" Archie questioned.

" Yah, but I gotta go pick up my date" Odie replied face bursting with excitement. Archie's eyes grew wide.

" Did you just say date?"

" Yup, I'm taking Sarah. She-"

" Odie", Theresa interrupted, " Be careful. I sense something off about her. She may be trouble"

" That's exactly what I'm counting on" Odie replied as he stepped out the door. Archie shot Theresa a confused look as they headed for her car. Tonight certainly was going to be a strange evening.

* * *

Odie nervously walked up to the door. If everything went as planned, he would be the hero of the evening. After ringing the doorbell and waiting for what seemed like ages, Sarah appeared.

" Hey Odie, you look nice"

" You too. I brought you this" Odie said as he pulled out a flower and placed it in her hair.

" Awww, thanks" Sarah happily replied oblivious to the fact that it was bugged with a mind reading device. _This is just too great_, she thought _not only have I accomplished my assigned task, but I have the opportunity to go on a date and feel like a real teenager._ Odie grinned as he grabbed her hand and led her to the car. He could read her like an open book.

* * *

After sitting through intensely boring awards and speeches, where Theresa had won most spirited and Atlanta fastest, it was finally time for the part of the evening everyone had been waiting for, the dance. Tables were moved and a makeshift dance floor was formed where music started to play and people began to pair up. Archie practically gagged when he saw Atlanta dancing with Jay.

" Remind me why I shouldn't kick his ass?" Archie questioned.

" Cause it's not his fault" Theresa calmly replied.

" Okay, so you ready to do this?" Archie questioned as he headed towards the dance floor.

" Wait", Theresa responded as she grabbed his arm to stop him, " We need to talk first"

" Bout what"

" About the roof. What did you mean when you said sometimes you don't even realize what's in front of your eyes?"

" Um, I guess I meant that I've never realized before that you can actually be a good friend"

" Oh, cause I thought you meant something else…"

" Uh, no" Archie responded with some confusion in his voice.

" So after, well you know, things will go back to normal?"

" Well yah. You'll still be a stuck up drama queen and I'll still be utterly amazing"

" You mean a jerk, who thinks he's tough but really isn't?" Theresa joked.

" Okay, or that…"

"Good, I'm ready then"

" Are you nervous?" Archie questioned as he pulled Theresa to the dance floor and slow music started to play.

" Yup"

" Me too" Archie responded as he pulled Theresa close to him and placed his hand on the side of her face, slowly (and awkwardly) leaning in and placing his lips on hers. Theresa hesitantly wrapped her arms around Archie's neck and kissed him back, their heartbeats melting together with worry and anticipation. Neither noticed as two pairs of eyes fell upon them, and a third pair nervously stared them down.

* * *

**OOOOOOOoooooohhhh, what the hell is going on? You'll find out later on:D Please comment.**


	12. Mysteries from the Wanderer

**I'm pretty sure I've developed a serious addiction to FanFiction...I had to seriously stop myself from uploading a bunch of other chapters. Think I can sign up for FFA ( fanfiction anonymous)?Pretty sure that doesn't exist, oh well, my loss your gain. Oh yah the story...enjoy:D  
**

* * *

Her name wasn't really Sarah, it was Eudora. At least, it was, until she was punished for her sister's foolishness and sentenced to a life of wandering. So when a mysterious man offered her freedom, who was she to question his sincerity? She had been drifting in the sands of time for millennia. But was it worth it? Worth it to ruin the lives of what seemed like seven random teenagers in order to be free? Of course it was. It meant no more suffering, no more pain. She could finally live a normal life. But if things didn't go as planned…. She shuddered at the thought.

* * *

**Okay so you found out a little about Sarah, she may pop up in more stories, she may not. But she doesn't seem like such a bitch(sorry if you don't like my language) now does she? Please comment:D...I will give you a virtual hug.**


	13. Realizations

**Wow, 13 chapters! I never thought that this story would last this long! So this one takes place directly after chapter 11, hope you like it, enjoy:D ( Parts of it are sort of lame, so bare with me)**

* * *

" Wow that was interesting" Archie said as he pulled away from Theresa, looking around nervously.

" Do you think it worked?" Theresa asked hesitantly.

" I have a feeling it did"

" Why?" Theresa asked, as she followed Archie's gaze, turning around and coming face to face with a very confused Jay.

" Theresa?" he questioned, a serious look across his face.

" Uh, hey Jay, how you feeling?"

" Um, really confused. What just happened?"

" What do you mean?" Theresa responded, trying to sound innocent.

" I'm pretty sure you know what I mean."

" Oh that, it's kinda a long story. Wait where's Atlanta?" Theresa asked as she looked around trying to find her. Thankful that she was able to change the direction of the conversation. She wasn't in the mood for explaining things.

" She sorta ran off once she saw you guys…" Jay responded still trying to figure out the whole situation.

" I'll go find her!" Archie instantly volunteered as he ran off before anyone could stop him

" I gotta go. I've got a major headache" Jay responded as he rubbed his temples.

" I should probably go too. There are some things I've gotta work out" Theresa added,

" You coming Odie?" Theresa said as she turned towards him.

" No, I think Sarah and I are going to go find Archie, I have a feeling he's gonna need some help"

" You're probably right. Atlanta's a handful." Theresa stopped and turned around, " And Odie, be carefull" she said as she shot him a knowing look.

" Don't worry I will"

* * *

Back at the Brownstone, Jay sat at his desk, trying to figure out why things had gone so wrong. He was conflicted. Why had he told Theresa that he only wanted to be friends? He certainly knew that he liked her way more than that. It had taken all his will power not to kill Archie when he saw him kissing her. He was supposed to be the fearless leader, yet he couldn't even work up the courage to tell Theresa he loved her. Why was he such a fool? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock on his door.

" Come in"

" Hey, um, can I talk to you about something" Theresa asked as she stepped inside his room.

" Wait, can I go first?" Jay responded.

" Sure"

"I've been thinking, well a lot, about us…"

" Okay…"

" And I , I", Jay paused and looked longingly at Theresa. He couldn't control himself anymore and walked up to her, pulling her close to him, kissing her passionately. Kissing him back, Theresa realized. This was where she belonged, in Jay's arms, no one else's. They were a perfect match and no one could break them apart, not even Cronus.

" So…does this mean we're more than just friends?" Theresa questioned, eyes glittering as she gazed at Jay. Jay chuckled and place his lips against Theresa's once more.

" I'll take that as a yes" she happily replied as she pulled away, " hey, wanna go to the movies?" she asked, the idea suddenly popping into her head.

" Which movie?"

" I don't know if that really matters…" The sly redhead replied before walking away seductively, swinging her hips. Jay watched, captivated by her beauty, before chasing after her. _Yes, _he thought, _fools could have their good days too._

_

* * *

_

"Atlanta, wait up!" Archie called into the darkness towards the figure running in the distance.

" Why should I?" The figure shouted back.

" Because, I love you" Archie managed to stutter as he stopped to catch his breath. Atlanta stopped and stood motionless.

" Atlanta?" Archie called out.

" Archie…I" she muttered.

" You what?"

" I don't get you Archie. One minute you're swapping spit with Theresa and the next you're telling me you love me. What the hell is your problem?"

" I only did that to get you back. Back to loving me and being the bad ass chick that I fell in love with"

" You know what else is bad ass?" Atlanta questioned as she moved towards Archie,

" This", she said as she kicked him in the groin and ran off. Archie growled with pain. Hearing laughter, Archie stood up and looked around.

" Odie, it's not funny" he called out.

" How'd you know it was me?" Odie questioned as he appeared with Sarah at his side.

" That thing" Archie said as he pointed at Odie's hair, " I can even see it in the dark"

" Funny, so where did Atlanta go? " Odie asked concern laced in his voice.

" She ran off again"

" Then go chase her lover boy!" Odie said as he patted Archie on the back. As Archie ran off, Odie turned to Sarah.

" I know who you are, Eudora"

" How?"

" I'm a genius, you think I can't figure out how to make a mind reading device?"

" Oh, so I guess you know what I did?"

" Yah, what are you gonna do now? Now that I kinda ruined your plans?"

" I don't know. I guess I have to leave. I think I made a big mistake, I'm sorry, I guess. And Cronus will probably be after me now…"

" You don't have to run from Cronus. I can explain everything to the others, they'll understand"

" Odie, I can't let you do that. I have to leave. There's no other option." Sarah delicately reached up and grabbed the flower from her hair, handing it to Odie, before disappearing into the shadows once more.

* * *

**So, did ya like it? Please comment!**


	14. Worries of a Thinker

**Yes, another extremely short one. I don't know if I like this one much, but whatever:p**

* * *

Odie stood, staring at the flower in his hands, deep in thought. When would Cronus stop using his little pawns to get them? He both dreaded and looked forward to that day. He dreaded Cronus' sheer power and brute force, the deeply chilling look in his eyes when he raised his scythes. But he looked forward to no longer having to watch people's lives be ruined by his twisted plans. Watching as their weakest points were exploited for Cronus' evil purpose. Everyone thought that Jay was the only one that worried about Cronus so much, but Odie could worry too.

* * *

**Awww, poor Odie (p.s, comment!)**


	15. Dirty Lovin'

**Yup, sadly this is the second to last chapter. It's feels bitter sweet to upload this. Bitter, because I really enjoyed writing this story and don't want it to end, and sweet, because I can move on to my next idea. I hope you enjoy this one, it's kinda my favorite part:D**

* * *

" Atlanta!" Archie screamed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Hearing rustling ahead of him, Archie raced forward, whip in hand, ready to attack.

"_Shit"_ He heard someone whisper. Pulling out his PMR and shining it in front of him, Archie couldn't help but breakout into laughter at what he saw. Atlanta lay splattered in mud on a bed of wet leaves, her dress torn.

"Atlanta?" Archie questioned in between his fits of laughter. Atlanta stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

" What?"

" Uh, do you need some help?" Archie questioned as he reached out his hand, but Atlanta ignored his offer.

" I don't want your help" Atlanta said as she tried to stand up, but slipped and fell back down.

" You sure?" Archie questioned, still chuckling. Atlanta rolled her eyes as she took his hand, her eyes glued on the ground in front of her.

" You even gonna look at me?"

" Happy now?" Atlanta sarcastically responded as she looked up at him.

" Yah, I actually am"

" Well good for you, cause I'm not," Atlanta said as she tried once more to stand. But she slipped again, grabbing Archie on her way down, causing him to fall too. The two spunky heroes landed tangled up beside each other. Seeing it as an opportunity, Archie rolled over and pinned Atlanta down.

" Archie! Get the hell off of me!" Atlanta screamed.

" Not until you say sorry," Archie playfully threatened.

" Sorry for what?"

" Sorry for not believing me"

" You're the one that should be saying sorry, not me"

" Fine then, I'm sorry" Archie sneakily responded, a grin growing on his face.

" Sorry for…" Atlanta replied, expecting Archie to finish the sentence.

" Sorry for being so attracted to you" Atlanta couldn't help but smile.

" Archie that's not what-" But Atlanta was interrupted by Archie's lips pressing against her own. Atlanta was pulled into Archie's trap. His kisses were her weak spot, and Archie knew it.

" Ready to forgive me and go back home?" Archie questioned as he pulled back.

" Not quite…" Atlanta replied, a mischievous grin forming on her lips, as she rolled over and pinned Archie down.

" It's my turn" Atlanta said as she leaned forward and kissed Archie, ignoring the mud seeping through her clothes.

* * *

**Yah, I know, parts of it seem kinda out of character for them, but I just couldn't resist, (I'm a hopeless romantic)**. **Hope you liked it, please comment and let me know what you think.**


	16. Sleepy Security

**The last chapter...Finally an Atlanta drabble though! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Atlanta awoke to find herself snuggled in Archie's sweatshirt on the couch beside him. The last thing she remembered was kissing him in the mud, as the exhaustion from the day overtook her and she fell asleep. Had he carried her all the way home? She couldn't figure him out, he was one of the only enigmas she couldn't solve. He was so sensitive, yet strong at the same time. She loved the way his lip quivered when he tried not to cry, because he always had to be the tough guy. She loved the way he made her feel: so safe, so secure. Why had she taken him forgranted for so long? The sleepy lioness sighed as she watched her warrior breath in and out, lost in his sleep. Atlanta smiled, wondering if Archie was dreaming of her. She moved over and placed her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him as he stirred and wrapped an arm around her waist. If felt nice to feel safe.

* * *

**How adorable...I wish I had my own Archie, please comment!**


End file.
